Le soleil brillait sur les champs de blé
by Meimi1
Summary: Sakura et sa classe se retrouvent en campagne pour quelques jours.C'est la bonne occasion pour permettre aux sentiments de se delivrer!


**Le soleil brillait sur les champs de blé**

Le soleil brillait sur les champs de blé, dorant les épis hauts et les feuilles jaunes qui flottaient légèrement, poussés par un vent faible et chaud. Ici et là, quelques coquelicots tranchaient avec leur rouge feu le parfum de l'herbe sèche et du foin embaumait l'air. L'étoile du jour était encore très élevé, et affaiblissait le corps et la pensée. Les deux jeunes marchaient l'un à coté de l'autre en silence, quittant petit à petit les dernières petites maisons du village de campagne. Ils se promenaient sur un sentier muletier, presque blanc sous les rayons du soleil. Pas à pas ils soulevaient un peu de poussière avec les chaussures. A' leur gauche, une maison blanche, petite, suivie d'une petite grille noire, et une femme d'age moyenne qui faisait la lessive, se refroidissant les mains dans l'eau tiède. Ils continuèrent à marcher un homme aux cheveux gris et au visage sombre et ridé les dépassa, se rendant à son champ. La vie de champagne est faite comme ça : il y a toujours quelqu'un qui travaille quelque part. Mais désormais, pensait le jeune fille, nous ne devrons plus rencontrer personne. Elle était une fille de 13 ans aux cheveux châtains assez courts avec des reflets rouges qui pourtant sous le soleil s'éclairaient et semblaient devenir doré. Elle n'était pas très haute et on ne pouvait dire qu'elle avait vraiment mûri ou développé les attributs d'une jeune femme, mais son corps mince était bien proportionné, et ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond qui entourait prunelles noires. Ils portaient tous les deux des T-shirts blanches sur des pantalons courts marrons leurs chaussures de tennis s'étaient un peu salies de poussière fine. Lui il n'était pas beaucoup plus haut qu'elle, il était maigre mais au physique très robuste et sain. Il avait des cheveux couleur chocolat qui lui retombaient devant les yeux marron, ses beaux yeux en amande si tranchants qui ne laissaient facilement deviner où allaient ses pensés. Toujours sérieux, toujours dans l'observation de ce qui l'entourait, peut être c'était un instinct, peut être c'était dans son sang chinois. Méfiant, n'adressait la parole à personne s'il n'y avait pas une bonne raison. La jeune fille tourna les yeux vers lui, un peu surprise : son attitude ne changeait jamais, pourquoi ? Jamais elle ne l'avait vu sourire. Se préoccupant un peu pour lui, commença à se poser des questions qui restaient sans réponse. D'accord, il n'est pas vraiment un ami, nous sommes rivales, nous n'allons pas vraiment d'accord. Mais il m'a quand même aidée des fois, ça je ne peux pas le nier. Il m'a sauvée la vie. C'est bien loin de l'amitié, je sais. Mais si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, si ça peut servir à quitter les armes, je veux tenter.

Shaoran s'aperçut du bout de l'œil qu'elle le regardait un peu pensive, il roula les yeux effilés _Nani ? (*Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?*) _

Sakura tressaillit, ayant un peu honte de soi même. D'ailleurs elle était en train de penser des choses sur lui qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui raconter. Elle rougit un peu, et sentit chaud, la température étant assez élevée.

Sakura _Heu..Rien !!!!Excuse moi !!_Elle regarda autre part, feignant de s'intéresser à autre chose, tandis qu'il éloigna le regard d'elle pour la rejoindre de nouveau. Il n'avait jamais réussit à comprendre cette étrange fille si naïve et gaie, l'opposé de lui. S'il pensait pomme, elle pensait poire. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il paraissait ne pas la supporter. Les batailles se gagnent avec la froideur et la force, pensait il. La douceur, l'amour qu'elle aimait tellement ? Bêtises pour femmes.

Shaoran _ (Je ne veux pas perdre. Je serais moi le nouveau maître des Cartes. Et je n'ai pas intention d'avoir d'égards pour toi seulement car tu es une fille.)_Elle n'était pas à son hauteur, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, elle lui donnait beaucoup à quoi penser._ Je pense à elle car je la méprise, _se dit il. Mais sans s'en rendre compte il la fixait depuis trois bonnes minutes. Il posa les yeux sur ses cheveux fins, puis descendit vers la peau délicate du cou et sentit la salive lui arriver à la bouche. Il eu un coup de chaud terrible, tourna la tête la secouant fort.

Sakura _Li-kun, est ce que ça va ?_

Shaoran (le visage tout chaud) _oui..oui…_

Sakura sentit que la tête lui tournait un peu, la chaleur était vraiment forte, le soleil brûlait sans pitié. Elle le regarda et pour un instant elle s'aperçut qu'il était vraiment très beau. Les mots sortirent tous seuls ayant un peu perdu le contrôle de soi même, Sakura parlait comme dans un rêve, sans se soigner de dire des bêtises ou pas. Ce fut alors qu'elle lui demanda ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui demander lors de la capture de la carte du passé, quand ils avaient avoué l'un à l'autre d'être amoureux de la même personne, d'un gars grand, beaucoup plus grand qu'eux. Ils continuèrent à marcher à coté du champ, ils allaient rejoindre l'ombre d'un grand chêne, donc ils s'arrêtèrent là. Sakura s'assit par terre et lui fit de même, restant un demi mètre à l'écart d'elle. L'arbre se trouvait à quelques mètres d'une haute grille qui conduisait vers une grande maison assez loin, à laquelle on arrivait après un boulevard d'une centaine de metres. Quelqu'un aurait pu encore arriver et la déranger dans sa difficile et embarrassante tache. 

Sakura sentit son cœur battre fort, TUTUM TUTUM TUTUM. 

Sakura (rouge) _Heu….Li-kun….._

Shaoran _Hein ?_

Sakura (regardant ses chaussures) _Hemmm…je …je…_Elle arrachait des brins d'herbe, et ses mains se colorèrent soudain de vert .Sakura souffla, la tête chaude.

Sakura _J'a ..J'avais une chose que…Je voulais te poser une question si je peux…._

Shaoran _Quoi ?_

Sakura respira fort _Je… tu te rappelle non ? Lors de la capture de la carte du passé…._

Shaoran sursauta et rougit _Ah…oui……_

Sakura attendit quelques secondes puis_ Tu te rappelle notre conversation… à propos de Yukito-san ?_

Shaoran (pivoine) _....heeeee….oui…._

Sakura souffla encore _Eh bien, je me demandais si ..si……_

Shaoran _...........si ?.._

Sakura (courageuse) _Voilà……tu aimes bien les gars ???........_

Shaoran BLUUUUUUSHHHHHHHHHHH

[n.d.A : Blush=rougir en anglais]

Shaoran (très embarrassé !!!!!!!Ne sachant quoi dire !!!!!!)_Hein ????Je…je …Mais..p-pas….je ..!!!!_Il se recouvrit de gouttes de sueur sur le cou, sur le visage, sur tout le torse.

Sakura (pivoine, cherchant de sourire) _.......alors ?......_

Shaoran bégayait _Heu…non..bah..c'est compliqué……à expliquer…_

Sakura (avec un sourire un peu faux) _Mais tu aimes Yukito-san, n'est ce pas ?_

Shaoran (BLUSHHHH) _Certes…que oui……_

Ils regardaient droit devant eux, même s'il n'y avait vraiment rien d'intéressant sauf des herbes sèches et des pierrettes par terre. Quelques fourmis montèrent sur les jambes de Sakura, qui était trop concentrée pour s'en apercevoir.

Sakura reprit tout son courage _Les gars aussi… ?_

Shaoran tressaillit _Comme … ???_Il se tourna vers elle.

Sakura _Je t'ai demandé…si tu aimes les gars……._

Shaoran _En réalité….j'aime seulement lui….voilà_

Sakura _......ah ! Tu l'aimes vraiment alors… ?_

Shaoran _.....c'est que…quand je le regard je me sens fondre……._

Sakura posa les yeux sur lui, et sursauta : après tout lui aussi était un gars. Elle se demanda si elle n'aurait jamais pu tomber amoureuse de lui et rougit.

Sakura (sans s'apercevoir qu'elle continuait à répéter la même question) _Donc… tu l'aimes ?...._

Shaoran _Oui……_

Sakura faisait tournoyer ses index d'une façon nerveuse. _Alors tu te sens attiré par les hommes….._

Shaoran _Hein ?..._

Il réfléchit une seconde _J'ai pas dit ça !!!!!!!_

Sakura _...mais tu aimes Yukito-san……_

Shaoran (rouge) _...mais j'aime pas beaucoup les hommes……he..heeeeee.. s-si je dois être sincère…..j-je …_il déglutit_ je…préfère les filles…._il serra fort ses lèvres.

Sakura (rouge, les yeux ronds) _AH ! TU PREFERES LES …filles ?_

Shaoran (qui ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de dire et pourquoi) _...je crois…….._

Sakura _..mais tu n'es pas certain ?...._

Shaoran (dans les milles !!!!!!!)_oui…c'est comme ça…….._

Sakura _il se peut que tu aimes les deux ????...._

Shaoran _Je ne crois pas….._

Sakura (toujours répétant les mêmes mots) _mais tu n'es pas sur…….._

Shaoran _...non…._

Sakura sentit son cœur battre à mille dans la poitrine, en encore plus fort, plus fort.Elle avait une bonne excuse et connaissait assez bien Shaoran pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas refusé.

Sakura (pivoine !)_Ah !.....Ecoute !!!!!!!!_

Shaoran _Dis moi…_

Sakura_ J'a une idée..pe-peut être....ça...ça pourrait t'aider....?????..._

Shaoran _Ah !...et ….quoi ????_

Sakura se tourna vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux qui tremblaient._...ça…ça t-te va de….de m'embrasser…… ?????_

Shaoran (le visage qui brûlait !!!!!!!!!!!!)_Heeeeeeein ????????????_

Il s'ecarta un bond d'elle,il tremblait.

Sakura _C'est..c'est seulement..p-pour savoir….._le cœur lui battait plus fort_et puis je ne le dirai à personne….ma parole !!!_

Shaoran (hors de soi de peur )_..Mais..m-mais-…j-je…… !!!!!!!_

Sakura _Je le fais pour..toi…rien de personnel…..t'es pas curieux de connaître la vérité ?

Shaoran _O-oui…mais…_

Sakura _Ce sera un baiser….entre nous.. personne ne le saura..il n'y a personne ici…..personne…_ 

Shaoran (qui ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça commençait à l'exciter…..)_mais…la maison là bas…_

Sakura (excitée.)_Alors dépêche toi……._

Shaoran (pivoine, se regardant autour) _Comme…ici ????...je veux dire…maintenant ??????_

Sakura ferma doucement les yeux, ses paupières tremblaient_ …Oui………_souffla-t-elle, et sentit tous ses sens s'allumer.

Shaoran sentit son cœur battre et son rythme s'accélérer, encore et encore, et un étrange picotement à la gorge .Sakura était devant lui et lui offrait sa bouche légèrement ouverte, elle était là qui attendait avec impatience..Il regarda la maison loin soudain il eut peur de ne pas faire à temps, il craignit que quelqu'un pouvait arriver : tout ça le poussa à trouver une ardeur qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, et l'embrassa sur les lèvres sans prendre haleine.Il sentait ses lèvres si chaudes ! Si douces !sur les siennes et son souffle chaud qui lui effleurait le nez et la joue.Sakura se sentait au septième ciel.Ce ne fut pas un baiser passionné, car au fait ils restèrent (naïves !!)immobiles pour tout le temps, seulement savourant la joie de sentir l'autre si près de soi, si près ! Avec son visage chaud, qui restait là pour lui, pour elle….Sakura rêva qu'il aurait pu l'aimer, ah s'il l'aimait !!!!!!!!Ça avait été soudain, elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'il était beau, qu'il lui plaisait…peut être ???Ou c'était la chaleur qui lui avait joué une mauvaise plaisanterie ??Et elle continuait à se répéter que c'est beau, son visage près du mien, ses lèvres humides sur mes lèvres !!!Elle sentit une chaleur inconnue provenir du bas ventre, et comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas tardé à perdre le control de soi même si Shaoran lui avait fait une seule caresse.

D'ailleurs c'était la même chose qu'il sentait, s'étant complètement perdu dans ce baiser. Il ne voulait plus quitter sa bouche, ensuite après quelques minutes elle décolla légèrement ses lèvres et il ne tarda pas à les rejoindre de nouveau. Elle souffla quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gémissement. Shaoran ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait….qu'importait ????Il allait si bien…si bien……et lui aussi ne savait pas ce qu'il arrivait à son corps ,étant devenu en quelques secondes plus réactif et excitable que jamais. Puis ils entendirent des pas s'approcher, ils se séparèrent soudainement, rouges pivoines, se regardants dans les yeux ecarquillés. Les pas s'étaient éloignés. Sakura détourna les yeux, il fit de même.

Sakura (embarrassée) _ehmmm...il est tard.......il faudrait aller rejoindre les autres ou ils commencèrent à nous chercher..._

Shaoran (plus embarrassé qu'elle)_Ah..eh...oui!!!..c'est vrai....._

Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à revenir. Puis elle dit:_Il...il n'est rien arrivé....non? _

Shaoran (rouge pivoine)_Non....a-absoulement rien...d-du...du tout._

Sakura _R-rien...._

Ils revinrent sans plus dire un mot, n'osant pas dire la vérité. Après quelques minutes ils arrivèrent à la grande maison 

[n.d.A :J'ai imaginé une grande maison de campagne style « maison colonique de Toscane » car je les aime beaucoup et je les connais assez bien (j'y vis J!!)Ce sont des maison très âgées du 1700-1800faites avec pierre et briques ce qu'il y a de beau ce sont les larges pièces avec des véritables portes et fenêtres en bois du 1800, des magnifiques lambourdes  et le parquet à carreaux consommé pendant les siècles par les  agriculteurs et les  pasteurs qui y portaient leurs outils ainsi que les brebis et les vaches. Presque en toutes les pièces on peut voir des grandes cheminées, tellement grands qu'on peut s'asseoir près du foyer  en 5-6 personnes.].Dans la cour devant la maison il y avait une dizaine de gars et de filles qui venaient de se lever (car la chaleur était épouvantable, ils avaient préféré rester dans leurs pièces  fraîches).Ils étaient en groups de 3-4 et ils bavardaient  du plus et du moins.Rika se tourna vers les deux qui venaient de rentrer.

Rika _Ah !Sakura chan !Li-kun !!! Enfin! !!!_

Les joues de Sakura et de Shaoran se colorèrent un peu de rouge.

Sakura _Salut Rika-chan…._  
Rika _Où etes vous allées ? Vous vous etes **embûchés ????_ [je ne sais pas vous mais ce mot est plein de sous entendu*O*]**

Sakura et Shaoran BLUUUUSHHHHHHHH

Sakura (cherchant de sourire) _Ehmmm ! Mais que dis tu ????Nous nous sommes seulement promenés deux minutes…._

Rika _Tssss fous !!!Avec cette chaleur !!!Fallait il s'éloigner tant que ça !!_

Tomoyo arriva tout de suite ._Sakura-chan ?_

Tomoyo jeta un égard rapide à Sakura, puis à Shaoran _Hummmmm……_

Rien ne peut échapper aux yeux de la belle Tomoyo.

Sakura n'en pouvait plus, elle fit de son mieux pour changer de sujet et s'en aller en cuisine où les filles préparaient le repas.

Ils étaient en vacance avec la classe pour 3 jours et ils avaient loué la grande maison qui ne manquait de rien. Les élèves dormaient en des pièces de deux lits très grandes et fraîches. Seulement qu'ils devaient cuisiner eux-mêmes.

En cuisine il y avait 4 filles et le prof Terada donnait un coup de main.Sakura demanda tout de suite si elle pouvait se rendre utile et commença à travailler devant les marmites.Puis quelques minutes après :

Naoko_Woé ?Sakura-chan ?_

Sakura _Quoi ,Naoko chan ?_

Naoko_ Heu….il fait 15 minutes que tu mêles la sauce….c'est assez !!!!!_

Sakura (rouge) _Ah !!! Je ne l'avais pas remarqué…. !!!!_

Naoko _...Pas grave^___^_

Sakura _Bo- bon alors si j'ai terminé…_

Naoko _Mais oui tu peux aller à table.._  
Sakura _Ok…_

Naoko _ (mais où avait elle la tête ??)_

Sakura (la tête en l'air) _ça se voit tant que ça???_

Toute la classe alla s'asseoir dehors  où on avait préparé une longue table. Les quatre filles de cuisine arrivèrent vêtues avec leurs tabliers azurs et servirent tous, portant les marmites chaudes à chaque élève.

Le déjeuner fut long et gai, les élèves de Tomoeda n'avaient pas très souvent l'occasion de se retrouver en campagne.

Sakura s'était assise parmi Tomoyo et Naoko,tandis que Shaoran était à l'autre coté du table, quelques places avant.

Ils évitèrent pour tout le temps de se regarder (qu'avaient ils jamais fait !!!ils avaient profité de la promenade pour s'embrasser !!!!)puis ils commencèrent tous à desservir paresseusement la table.

Désormais il ne restait que quelques gars autour de la table qui recueillait les dernières verres.Sakura était là, portant un gros sac où elle jetait les verres et les plats  en plastique.Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué au début, mais demi caché derrière la colonne qui soutenait l'arc de bris un gars la regardait.Elle le vit, rougit et se dépêcha à achever sa tache pour s'en aller en cuisine presque en courant.Il la regarda s'en aller et ne réussit plus à s'approcher d'elle pour toute la journée.

Il entra dans sa chambre après dîner avec Yamazaki et Kakoru, mais il ne réussit plus à s'endormir.Il sortit de la pièce pour aller à la grande fenêtre de la salle.Il était encore nuit profonde.Il n'y avait rien au dehors, deux chênes grandes qui semblaient protéger la maison, un long sentier qui portait vers la sortie, tandis que tout à gauche un autre sentier montait vers le village avant, puis vers les champs et descendait de nouveau vers  le bois sombre.

Il appuya d'un coup la tête sur le verre froid, ses cheveux se plièrent la dessus .Shaoran _Ooooohh..mmmmmm…_grogna –t-il.Car il n'était plus lui depuis un sacré moment depuis qu'il avait embrassé Sakura tout avait changé.Elle lui avait fit une proposition trop attirante, il n'avait pas pu résister !!!! Et depuis le premier maladroit aperçu , il sentait déjà qu'il en voulait encore, et surtout qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Sakura lui plaisait et beaucoup plus de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Et il passa des heures à songer, à réfléchir, fort excité :comment faire pour rester encore seul avec elle,  ooooooh ouiiii, seuls !!Il devait, il avait besoin de l'embrasser encore, peu importait l'excuse qu'il aurait du inventer ! Qu'il était encore incertain sur ses goûts sexuels, ou qu'il voulait essayer un baiser thérapeutique (thérapeutique ???)….

Des pas derrière lui le firent réveiller de sa rêverie.

Sakura _Oh…gomen-nasai !!je .._elle fit pour s'en aller .

Shaoran _Non attend !!!!_

Sakura _O-okay…_

Elle n'avait point dormi elle aussi.Elle portait un pyjama rose très simple  mais ça n'empêchait que Shaoran la dévorait des yeux.

Sakura s'en aperçut et alla le rejoindre à la fenêtre. Puis elle se tourna vers lui qui était resté d'un air ébahi.

Qu'importe, se dit elle, je veux lui monter dessus !!!!Il fit pour approcher son visage du sien quand la lumière de la salle s'alluma.

Sak et Shao _O__O oooh ???_

Terada (irrité)_Hé ??Que faites vous à cette heure de la nuit ????J'avais pensé d'avoir été clair !!!!!Li et Kinomoto, je m'étonne de vous !_

Sakura et Shaoran croisèrent les mains _Non monsieur ça n'arrivera plus !_

Terada _Je l'espère !!Rentrez dans vos chambres !_

Ils obéirent sans plus se tourner, le prof les regardait.

Le lendemain Sakura se leva très fatiguée ,n'ayant réussi à fermer les yeux pour toute la nuit. Elle s'habilla en trébuchant un peu, puis réussit à se réveiller.

Elle alla enfin dehors pour le petit déjeuner avec Tomoyo et Naoko et croisa du regard Shaoran qui s'était fatigué d'écouter les conneries de Yamazaki. Puis s'aperçut que ses amies l'observaient, et se retourna aussitôt. Avec Shaoran et Yamazaki il y avait aussi Kakoru l'autre copain de chambre. Depuis qu'il avait surpris Shaoran regarder Sakura, le nouveau arrivé (car il venait de la classe B tandis que la classe de Sakura était la C) s'aperçut qu'il avait ses bonnes raisons pour la regarder .Il adressa un sourire coquin à Sakura qui se demanda que veut il.

Shaoran le vit et le prit  par le bras _Hey ! Hey !!!Que fais tu ?_  
Kakoru se retourna le sourire aux lèvres._Mais rien…._puis il chuchota _elle est jolie cella là…_

Shaoran fronça les sourcils _What the hell do you want, couillon????_

[nd.a:Voir la fanfic Syaoran 's Bear pour la traduction!!!!!!]

Shaoran le poussa d'un coup , il le repoussa aussitôt et répondit soudain  avec une série de coup de poings.

Yamazaki _Heeeeeeeeyyyy !!!!!!!Les gars !!!!!!!_

Sakura se tourna à ce cri et se mit à hurler quand elle vit le vulgaire spectacle.

Ils tombèrent par terre ,leur petite discussion s'était transformée en une bagarre sans coup interdit.

Ils se roulèrent par terre, Shaoran lui saisit la T shirt et eu la mieux, lui bombardant le visage de poings tellement rapides qu'il ne réussissait à réagir  ni à respirer. Puis Kakoru réussit à se délivrer un peu ,ils finirent par faire tomber deux chaises ce qui donna le temps à Yamazaki et à Saotome qui s'était précipité pour les séparer.

Sakura eut vraiment peur qu'ils s'étaient fait mal et avait du mal à reconnaître ses deux copains qui n'arrêtaient plus de s'insulter avec des mots que je ne veux pas repeter.Et Kakoru , traîné par Saotome avait aussi commencé d'une façon très méchante à cracher  des vulgarité sur quelqu'un que Sakura n'avait pas comprit. Elle entendit un « putain » et un « te l'a déjà donnée » auxquels Shaoran risqua vraiment de réussir à se délivrer d'un violent coup d'épaule  de Yamazaki et de ne plus répondre de ses actions.

Sakura n'osa plus s'approcher de Shaoran qui lui avait vraiment fait peur ce jour là. Lui il ne s'était pas fait trop mal , par contre Kakoru était plein de livides. Le prof les obligea à parler mais ils ne prononcèrent un seul mot, donc il les mit en punition :Shaoran devait aider les filles à ranger la cuisine et à nettoyer  toutes les pièces de la maison tandis que Kakoru ( tout autre part) devait travailler au  potager ( avec la houe)qui se trouvait plus loin, dans le sentier qui conduisait au village.

Pour tout l'aprem Les filles cherchèrent  de faire parler Li-kun, mais inutilement, en plus qu'il ne voulait plus en entendre parler, il en avait plein le cul de Kakoru. Tomoyo était là, et avait déjà deviné, puis ellesortit de cuisine avec une excuse pour aller rejoindre Sakura qui était dans la cour.

Elle la vit qui s'en allait avec un sac à la main.

Tomoyo _sakura-chan !!!_

Sakura _Woé ?_

Tomoyo s'approcha _Où vas-tu ?_

Sakura (en partant)_Excuse moi mais je dois aller au potager, Naoko chan m'a dit que nous avons terminé les tomates et les poivrons…_

Tomoyo ne fit pas à temps, elle s'en était dejà allée. Sakura en réalité n'avait pas toute cette hate , c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler, se sentant encore bouleversée de ce qu'il était arrivé.Elle se mit en chemin , soufflant fort.

Tomoyo revint en cuisine, où il y avait encore Kyoko et  Shaoran la fille avait presque terminé et allait sortir de la pièce. Tomoyo eut chaud, il fallait lui parler tout de suite. Malheureusement Kyoko fit tomber par terre de l'œufs-____- si qu'elle ralentit son projet.

Kyoko_oh noooon……_

Tomoyo (feinte)_Je fais moi, tu peux t'en aller^__^''''_

Kyoko (trop bonne pour accepter)_ mais non !C'est de ma faute !!!Je fais moi^___^_  
Tomoyo _Tu as travaillé tout le jour, vas te reposer….._

Kyoko _Oh je ne suis pas fatiguée^____^_

Tomoyo haussa la voix _J'INSISTE !!!_

Kyoko (bouleversée)_Ah !...A-alors….je vais !_

Tomoyo _(Bravo !!!)_

Dès que la fille sortit de la cuisine Tomoyo prit la parole.

Tomoyo _Li-kun sors, je dirai que tu es encore ici !!_

Shaoran _Comme ????_

Tomoyo _N'aie pas peur, je terminerai moi le travail ..mais maintenant va chercher Sakura chan !_

Shaoran _Hein ????_

Tomoyo _Elle est allée au potager !Le prof ne savait pas que…_

Shaoran n'entendit pas la fin qu'il était déjà sortit en courant.

Sakura venait d'entrer dans la potager. Elle crut qu'il n'y avait personne, se pencha  et se mit à recueillir tranquillement les légumes .Elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensée quand elle vit l'ombre d'une personne qui était debout derrière elle.

Sakura _Ah !_elle se dressa aussitôt.

Kakoru _Ooooh quelle belle surprise !!Mademoiselle Kinomoto !!!_

Sakura _Hein ???_ Sakura reconnut Kakoru et eut peur il avait la figure toute noire (Shaoran l'avait arrangé de la belle manière !!!).

Sakura (cherchant de sourire) _ Ah ! Hijamiji –kun^^'''''''_

Kakoru (s'approchant d'elle) _T'es mignonne tu sais ?_

Sakura _Hein ??_

Il la prit par un bras et lui empêcha de reculer.Sakura hésita.

Kakoru (sérieux) _Tu sais que j'aime pas perdre ni me faire frapper sans rien obtenir.._

Sakura (en proie à la panique)_LAISSE MOI,LAISSE MOI !!!!_Mais Kakoru serrait son bras à lui faire mal, puis il saisit l'autre et la poussa vivement par terre entre les plantes de poivrons, elle hurla. Ses habits s'étaient tous tachés de terre baignée.Il n'y voyait plus lui immobilisa les jambes de ses jambes et essaya plusieurs fois de l'embrasser mais elle continuait à tourner violemment la tête d'un coté à l'autre. Alors il rigola et se mit à lui lécher la peau du cou, descendant vers la poitrine. Sakura sanglotait.

Sakura _Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas…._

Puis tout à coup elle sentit un bruit sourd et le poids du corps du gars diminuer elle vit qu'il avait quitté ses bras et était renversé par terre sur le dos.

Sakura  se dressa Shaoran comprit que sa pire faute c'était de ne pas l'avoir assez frappéLa fille  recula par terre en crabe , effrayée.

Kakoru s'était redressé et s'essuyait le sang qui jaillissait de la bouche  avec la main. Il lança un regard terrible à Shaoran qui était aveugle de rage. Sakura tremblait, avait la gorge nouée.

Kakoru_ Fiche moi le champ, chinois de merde !!_

Shaoran _Cette fois tu t'en tireras pas si facilement !!!_

Et il lui monta dessus le remplissant de coups et de coups et des coups sans s'arrêter, plus il le frappait et plus il aurait voulu lui faire mal. Kakoru crachait sang et cherchait de lui demander pitié sans d'ailleurs réussir à parler. Ce fut alors que Sakura eut encore plus peur qu'avant et implora Shaoran de s'arrêter, c'était plus qu'assez.

Sakura _Je t'en prie !!!Allons nous en !!!!_

Shaoran (ayant retrouvé un peu le control) _ …d'accord.._ Mais ses yeux semblaient collé sur lui.

Kakoru resta par terre, demi évanoui. Sakura tira Shaoran pour un bras et ne le quitta plus, de peur qu'il pouvait changer d'idée et revenir au potager.

Puis pendant qu'ils revenaient :

Shaoran _Il t'a touchée le sale  cochon !!!!!_

Sakura n'en pouvait plus, avait envie d'éclater en sanglots. _S'il te plait !!Ne me le rappelles plus !!_

Shaoran se rendit compte d'avoir exagéré, mais il ne regrettait rien._ je sais. Mais ça ne m'importe pas…_

Il lui prit la figure entre les mains et lui adressa le plus doux des sourires, si qu'elle se calma .Il la regardait les yeux brillants, s'arrêtant du regard  tantôt sur les yeux, tantôt sur la bouche, tantôt sur la peau rose des joues, qu'il commença à caresser des bouts des doigts, pour descendre le long du cou jusqu'à lui saisir les bras .Il la désirait follement !Puis soudain il la fit tomber avec lui sur l'herbe du pré, Sakura cria de surprise. Shaoran se courba sur elle qui ne s'opposa pas, lui adressant un regard qui brûlait. Il s'approcha du visage au sien, donc elle ouvrit un peu la bouche  vers la sienne, et ils jouèrent pour quelques instants en se frôlant les lèvres  pour voir qui des deux aurait mordu à l'hameçon le premier. Cette attente ne faisait que grandir le désir de s'embrasser et le fit devenir insupportable; enfin leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et s'amusèrent à s'ouvrir et à se fermer découvrant la douceur de l'instant. Sakura fit monter timidement les mains sur ses épaules, puis sur le dos, l'encourageant à ne pas s'arrêter. Il décolla les lèvres des siennes, reprit rapidement haleine et l'embrassa de nouveau, mais Sakura le repoussa doucement.Elle passa les mains sous sa T shirt tout en le titillant il ferma les yeux et fit une espèce de grimace de douleur .Son respire grandit tout à coup, et il  s'enleva tout de suite la shirt, permettant à Sakura de le caresser plus de près. Ensuite elle l'attira contre soi posant ses mains sur sa nuque, mais cette fois elle sortit le bout de la langue et lui lécha tout doucement les lèvres. Il tressaillit une seconde un peu étonné, mais ne tarda pas à l'embrasser de nouveau et cette fois leurs langues s'entrelacèrent .Ils s'échangèrent des baisers et des baisers tous mouillés qui risquaient de leur faire perdre complètement la tête. Shaoran goûtait sa bouche comme un repas savoureux  courbant le dos comme pour la protéger de n'importe qui aurait osé l'interrompre. Puis il quitta sa bouche, et se mit à lui embrasser le menton et le cou Sakura renversa en arrière la tête et gémit  de plaisir. Depuis combien de temps ils se bécotaient ???boooooooffffff ????La seule chose qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils se sentaient trop bien  et 

(même s'ils ne voulaient pas) aussi qu'ils auraient du s'arrêter au plus tôt  ou ils aurait dépassé la limite extrême (même si ni l'un ni l'autre était assez informé sur tout cela^^ je crois qu'à la fin ils auraient réussi à comprendre comment ça se faisait O___O oooooooooooh ).

Sakura (parmi  les gémissements ù-ù)_Shao..Shao…ran !!!!Aaah …arrête !!!!Je..je crois que…que…je ne pourrais plus..re….oooooooooh ..résister  …._Mais il n'écoutait pas ou ne réussissait pas à enlever ses mains de son sein, de ses cuisses…. ce plaisir si fort qui ressemblait beaucoup à la douleur l'avait rendu fou.

Sakura continuait à frémir, des vagues de chaleur lui parcourait le corps, les battements des vases sanguin s'était accéléré trop alors elle décida une fois pour toutes de repousser d'un seul coup son amant qui sembla reprendre un peu le control de soi.

Mais elle était si belle, si belle, allongée sous lui ! Plus il la voyait jouir et plus la voulait .Il n'y avait personne, elle était à lui et il savait bien qu'elle se serait rendue si seulement il lui aurait empêché de parler à force de baisers.

Souffrant comme un damné brûlé par l'envie d'elle, il  du se mordre les mains à se faire mal  pour quitter ses bras et la laisser libre. Sakura soupira profondément, la tête lui tournait encore comme une toupie ils haletaient ayant  vraiment risqué de franchir la limite. Après quelques minutes qu'ils préférèrent passer sans se regarder ils regagnèrent la calme.

Shaoran _Je..je suis désolé !!!!... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.._

Sakura _C'est de ma faute aussi, je pas su me contrôler.._

Shaoran rougit aussitôt il venait d'insulter Kakoru et pourtant il avait fait la même chose que lui.

Sakura (rouge)_ehmmm …nous..nous avons couru un peu trop.._

Shaoran FLIP FLIP fit signe que oui ._Il.. faudrait aussi revenir…_

Sakura (regardant devant soi) _Hummmmm…ouais…et Kakoru ?_

Shaoran _J'irai dire tout au prof,je veux qu'il soit puni _

Sakura _Mais comme ça toi aussi tu en payeras les conséquences !!!!_

Shaoran _Je sais…_

Sakura _Eh bien, alors que préfère ton silence !!!_

Shaoran _Mais !!!!.._

Sakura  le regarda tristement dans les yeux _Je ne veux pas que le prof te chasse de l'école…Je t'aime trop !!_

Shaoran rougit brusquement  _Non rien à faire !!!!Ta sûreté avant tout !!_

Sakura souffla fort et se jeta dans ses bras,il hésita.

Sakura (la voix un peu rompue de l'émotion )Mais je t'aime, je t'aime !_

Shaoran (tout bas )_Je t'aime moi aussi…mais c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas !_

Alors Sakura se dressa et serra le poing _ Ooooooh écoute donc !Livide plus, livide moins on ne le remarquera pas. Et puis il ne peut pas raconter la vérité, il devrait dire trop de choses. Demain il se sera fatigué de te provoquer._ Shaoran fut surprit de son courage et sourit. _D'accord. _et il l'embrassa longuement sur la joue.

Ils firent pour se lever, Sakura se frotta un peu les pantalons et la T shirt qui s'étaient remplis d'herbe sèche, pendant que Shaoran se remit la sienne. Elle était encore toute pleine sur le dos donc Shaoran après un instant d'hésitation lui frotta celui-ci et… le derrière, si qu'ils se mirent à rigoler.

Puis ils accélérèrent les pas vers la maison, où Tomoyo avait fait les bonds mortels pour inventer au prof que Shaoran avait des problèmes à l'intestin et était à la toilette depuis une bonne demi heure^^ 

Par contre Sakura s'était toute tachée en tombant par terre (vous ne savez pas comme elles sont intriquées les plantes de poivrons !!!On y trébuche à merveille !!!).

Et le pauvre Kakoru ?Il avait eu le coup de la mégère à force de houer, vous l'aurez jamais dit ?

**FIN**

[Saluuuuut à tous !!!Je ne croyais pas que j'aurais écrit encore ,mais il y a deux jours j'ai fait un reve qui m'a inspiré^__^ meme si ce n'est pas une fic merveilleuse !!!Merci à touuuuuuuus !!!]

contena.beg@virgilio.it   pour m'écrire 2 mots^____^

  
  



End file.
